Une histoire de plâtre
by LilinetteNOPE
Summary: Un Lestrade dans le plâtre et un Holmes inquiet ça donne souvent des étincelles non ? Slash tout mignon.


La respiration de Gregory et les bruits de l'eau étaient les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans son petit appartement; il s'ennuyait depuis environ une semaine.

Pourquoi ? Parce que grâce un Sherlock Holmes déterminé ce pauvre inspecteur avait subi un misérable accident. Qui le clouait chez lui pendant un mois avec un plâtre la jambe.

Il était debout dans sa cuisine regardant ses pâtes cuir dans l'eau bouillante, lentement. Trop lentement. Il en était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas du premier coup sa sonnerie et sursauta en entendant un biip provenir de son portable. Il le prit de sa poche et pour voir que son envoyeur tait un certain Mycroft Holmes.

**[Pour Lestrade.]**

**Vous vous ennuyez inspecteur ?**

**[De M]**

Voilà le cinquième message qu'il lui envoyait et il commençait en avoir marre. Surtout qu'il ne lui envoyait que ce genre message, à croire qu'il voulait seulement le narguer. Lui et son frère diabolique pouvaient aller se faire voir. De plus Mycroft l'avait mît sous surveillance depuis son accident et il surveillait chaqu'un de ses gestes, ou qu'il aille dans son appartement et quoi qu'il fasse. Apparemment il ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse ou sorte inutilement.

**[Pour M]**

**Encore sous surveillance ? Quand me diriez vous où sont ses fichu caméra ?**

**[De Lestrade]**

Il voulait les enlever pour pouvoir enfin vivre tranquillement, même avec son plâtre. Il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où sa pudeur était violée et se savoir observer sous sa douche est plus que désagréable. Il détestait être surveille surtout par un Holmes qui plus est Mycroft. Un nouveau bip se fit entendre et Gregory se jeta littéralement sur son portable.

**[Pour Lestrade]**

**Si je vous le disais, vous les enlèveriez.**

**[De M]**

S'en fut trop, le pauvre Greg' crut qu'il allait brûler son portable avec les pâtes ou ... Les pâtes ? Il baissa la t te et s'aperçut avec dégoût qu'elles avaient brûlées pendant qu'il envoyait un message.

-Et Merde ! Jura t il avant d'éteindre le gaz.

Puis un bip se refit entendre.

**[Pour Lestrade]**

**Votre langage inspecteur.**

**[De M]**

Il grogna et éteignit son portable, il le lança sur son canapé et partit avec un peu de mal se calmer les nerfs devant la télévision. Sauf qu'après une bonne heure ce dernier s'endormit cause de la fatigue et du Holmes plus qu'énervant.

Dring. Dring. Cette fois c'était la porte qui le dérangeait.

Pourquoi fallait il encore que quelqu'un le dérange alors qu'il arrivait enfin dormir confortablement m me sur son canapé. La sonnerie retentissait toujours alors dans un mouvement lasse il se leva et alla jusqu'à sa porte accompagné de ses deux béquilles. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne, mais quand il baissa le regard ... Il lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise : un gros bouquet de fleur trônait sur son paillasson. Son sens de flic lui disait de courir avec son plâtre dans les escalier pour poursuivre la personne qui avait laissé le bouquet là et regarder si le bouquet n' était pas dangereux. Quand son sens de simplet, il lui criait que c'était un admirateur secret et que c'était mignon. Il préférait de loin son sens de flic. Il se baissa en lançant une petite grimace; sa jambe lui fessait toujours aussi mal. Sur le bouquet il y avait simplement écrit :

**M.**

Il se retint de fermer violemment la porte en criant des injures dans tout son appartement pour le signaler Mycroft et de laisser le bouquet mais son geste le toucha tout de même. Ce qui l'étonna un peu plus fut le choix des fleurs, des orchidées; ses fleurs préférées. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions car sa vie ne devait plus avoir de secret pour l'agent du MI6, mais sa question restait la même : Pourquoi des fleurs ? Peut-être pour s'excuser pour les malheureuse pâtes ? Non, trop classique.  
Il les prit et les posa sur la table de son salon, un sourire niais tait apparu sur son visage. Il l'arrêta vite en se souvenant de qui elles venaient. Mais il avait une sensation étrange qui le dérangeait. Il arrosa les plantes et prit la délicatesse de retirer la petit carte, il l'avait poser ici ou là. Gregory regarda son téléphone. Il hésitait l'allumer pour demander des explication ou partir se coucher, malheureusement sa curiosité gagna et il prit son portable pour l'allumer, pendant son absence il avait reçut dix messages. Tous d'une même personne : Mycrfot. Quelques uns les questionnait sur son frère; il se renseignait toujours. Et d'autre sur lui; il voulait savoir si il allait bien ... Depuis quand se préoccupait il de lui ? Il n'était qu'un simple inspecteur qui voulait juste vivre tranquillement et voilà qu'un fichu Holmes s'insinuait dans sa vie, et ça marchait.

**[Pour M]**

**Pourquoi m'offrir des fleurs ?**

**[De Lestrade]**

**[Pour Lestrade]**

**Vous ne les aimez pas ?**

**[De M]**

**[Pour M]**

**Si, beaucoup. Merci. Mais pourquoi m'offrir des fleurs ?**

**[De Lestrade]**

**[Pour Lestrade]**

**De rien inspecteur. **

**[De M]**

Lestrade ne pu chercher plus car son magnifique portable n'avait bien sur plus de batterie. Il le chargea et partit se coucher, énervé et un peu affamé .

Le lendemain Gregory se réveilla avec un mal de crâne digne d'un lendemain de soirée un peu trop arrosé, il se leva difficilement et chercha quelques chose pour son mal. Un médicalement dans une main et un verre dans l'autre; voilà comment notre chère inspecteur commençait sa journée. Il s'assied sur sa chaise et ne remarqua pas la personne posté juste devant elle. Quand il fut assez réveillé pour la voir il resta interdit devant cette personne; il se trouvait là debout dans sa cuisine avec son éternel parapluie le regardant comme si c'était un petit chiot.

-Que ... Comment .. Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? Balbutia Gregory en lâchant son médicament dans l'eau froide.

En faite il n'en était même plus étonné maintenant, et il ne voulait pas savoir si sa porte avait été défoncé ou si elle était encore en état. L'agent du MI6 ne répondit pas au premier coup puis il tira un petit sourire en déclarant.

-Bonjour. Je venais vous rendre une petit visite, vous ne devez pas voir grand monde cause de votre plâtre.

Il se tourna vers les fleurs qu'il avait lui avait envoyé, Lestrade aurait du les laisser devant sa porte. Il murmura juste un petit Bonjour et rajouta.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour rentrer chez les gens sans prévenir !

Il ne manquait plus que son cœur se met battre bizarrement devant cette homme encore debout qui se retournait lentement vers lui avec un sourire un peu effrayant voyant sa gêne apparaître. Puis il se posa en face de Gregory, il avait déjà enlevé son manteau et seul son magnifique costume bleu nuit régnait sur lui. Lui, il tait simplement vêtue d'un survêtement de sport et d'un t-shirt noir, misérable comparé son invité surprise.

Il se mît rougir en pensant que son costume lui allait bien mais il aurait préféré Mycroft sans. Il ne savait plus quand il avait commencé à penser ce genre de chose mais a lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Il détourna le regard en voyant le regard pesant de son invité, il bu son verre rapidement et voulu se lever quand on lui prit l'épaule pour le garder sa place et que son verre fut prit par des doigts agile qui vinrent le poser dans son évier. L'agent du MI6 était maintenant debout près du pauvre corps de l'inspecteur.

-Vous savez je peux encore me lever. Rétorqua Gregory en comprenant son intention.

L'agent le regarda et Gregory su qu'il était enfin temps de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis hier soir.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous offert des fleurs ?

Il le regarda, perplexe pourtant il y avait toujours son sourire. Ce satané sourire.

-Je vous pensait plus intelligent Inspecteur, mais quand on offre des fleurs une personne c'est qu'elle nous intèresse.

Il vira au rouge pivoine, et cacha sa gêne avec quelque toussotement digne d'une jeune fille. Il releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard, alors le grand Holmes avait le béguin pour un être aussi banale que lui ? C'était tout bonnement impossible mais ce qui suivit enleva tout doute possible.

Doucement Mycroft se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres pour un premier et tendre baiser. Il avait les yeux grand ouvert et ses joues se remirent à brûler. Il ce surpris pourtant à apprécier le baiser. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer. Ce baiser devait sûrement être pour se moquer de lui, c' était une mauvaise hypothèse vu l'effet qu'il lui fessait et le regard que lui lançait l'aîné des Holmes. Alors tout en prenant son parapluie et son manteau, il sortit de son appartement un sourire glorieux en prime. Quand a l'état du malade il était déplorable; il tait rouge jusqu'au oreille, ses yeux étaient viré sur la porte et tout son être tremblé . Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Satan Mycroft ... Murmura l'inspecteur encore chamboulé par se baiser volé.

Voilà une semaine que Lestrade se posait des questions sur la signification du baiser dérobé par ce satané agent. Et en parlant de le lui, il ne donnait plus signe de vie. Il était couché sur son canapé les yeux clos, et réfléchissait. De quoi ? Il ne savait même pas. Son travail lui manquait, ses enquêtes lui manquaient et surtout cet abrutie lui manquait. Il n'en savait pas plus mais il lui manquait; ses message énervants et son parapluie qui l'accompagnait toujours. Il voulait le voir. Mais avec son plâtre il n'était pas près de bouger.

Il regarda une dernière fois son téléphone et somnolait de son canapé. Il tait de plus en plus fatigué ses dernier temps. Lorsqu'il se réveilla Gregory entendit son portable sonner, vibrer et se stopper. Il le prit après quelques minutes où il reprit peu peu conscience. Il espérait que ce soit Mycroft. Et non, juste Sherlock Holmes; se demandant quand il reviendrait sur le terrain car les autres entaient ennuyant, comme tout le temps. Il préféra ne pas lui répondre et décida qu'il était temps qu'il se lève.

Il voulait le revoir.

Mais aucune idée ne lui venait. Il laissa échapper un soupir et ce dit qu'il serait temps qu'il sorte de son appartement avant qu'il ne devienne dingue. Mais avec des béquilles c'était plus complexe. Il mît son manteau et sa seul chaussure, il partit ensuite en fermant soigneusement la porte double tour. Heureusement que l'ascenseur n'était pas en panne, il se dépêcha de sortit en ne croisant bizarrement personne. Dans la rue il marchait ... Plutôt sautillait son rythme. Plus loin il s'assied sur un banc pour se reposer car c'était vraiment du sport d'avoir un plâtre. Il regardait les passants et aurait voulu que Mycroft soit là, il prit son portable et décida de lui envoyer un message.

**[Pour M]**

**Où tes vous ?**

**[De Lestrade]**

Il en avait marre d'attendre. De toujours l'attendre. Mais maintenant il c'était résigné, il l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas le contredire.

De son côté Mycroft était simplement rester chez lui pendant tout se temps, se demandant si son belle inspecteur avait comprit, car oui depuis peu [enfin depuis qu'il avait eu son accident où il avait eu la plus grand frayeur de toute sa vie. ] il s'intéressait lui, le regardant. C'en était devenu un passe temps, rien que le regarder était un clamant pour lui. Il l'aimait mais partant du principe qu'il était hétérosexuel et qu'il c'étai déjà marié il ne connaissait aucune de ses réactions. Toujours accompagné de son fidèle parapluie il se promenait dans les rue de Londres quand il reçu un message de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il se stoppa en voyant une touffe de cheveux grise assis sur un banc. Tel un chat il se rapprocha de lui pour le surprendre.

- Je pourrais vous poser la m me question. Fit une vois familière côté de lui.

Gregory fit volte face. Il se leva rapidement et lâcha ses béquilles pour foncer sur un Mycroft étonné, qui le rattrapa en plein vole.

- Je vous ai tellement manqué ? Rajouta t il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous m'avez laissé seul pendant une semaine après m'avoir embrassé ! Se justifia Gregory.

- ça fait un peu moins d'une semaine ...

- Je m'en fous ! Interrompit il.

Il lui prit le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, il n'en tait pas gêné , il en était même fière. Car il aimait cette abruti d'agent. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et approfondir le baiser. Ils avaient tellement attendu ce moment.

Le souffle court ils reprenaient péniblement leur respiration. On pouvait voir un Mycroft dévorant des yeux son prisonnier et un Gregory aux anges. cause des regards des passants ils préférèrent aller chez Lestrade. Ils parlèrent. Jusqu'à' ce que Gregory fatigué par tout ses événements et comblé s'endorme sur son homme, qui tirait un grand sourire. Il s'endormirent main dans la main et ça pour longtemps. Très longtemps.

Et le petit accident resta un secret pour Sherlock, qui bien sûre avait remarqué leur attirance plus qu'indiscrète et l'avait "accidentellement" provoqué.

**FIN.**

Oui. Je sais, je vais partir me coucher. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, donc excusez moi et j'espère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
